The University of Iowa proposes to: 1) develop an interdisciplinary Environmental Health Sciences Research Center (EHSRC) with a focus on agricultural and rural environmental exposures and health effects; 2) promote greater research interaction between 10 existing University environmental health research units, enhance on-going environmental health research, and facilitate initiation of new collaborative and interdisciplinary environmental health research; and 3) serve as a technical resource to the State of Iowa, the region, the nation, and to international agencies in the area of agricultural and rural environmental health. The Center will involve faculty from eight departments in the Colleges of Medicine and Engineering. Its structure will include an Administrative Core; four research cores, including an Epidemiology and Biometry Core, and Environmental Assessment and Control Core, an Occupational Health Core, and a Pulmonary biology Core; and five research facilities, including a Health Registry Facility, an Environmental Measurement Facility, an Human Biomarkers Facility, a Tissue Culture Facility, and a Human Immunology Facility. Research will be promoted through use of dedicated research facilities and equipment, a formal peer review process, research coordiantion and planning, national and international scientific exchange, information transfer and communicatio, a seminar series and topical conference, a pilot project grant program, and through recruitment and stabilization of Center faculty. Five research goals for the Center include expansion of environmental cancer research with a focus on epidemiolgy, expansion of environmental birth defect and human development research with a focus on epidemiology, strengthening and extending occupational and environmental lung disease research, extension of occupational and environmental disease surveillance research, and development of a research program in the ara of international rural and environmental health.